


New Beginnings

by lottahiddleslove208



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Amputee, Anal Fingering, Angst, Attachment Issues, Attempted Suicide, Bulimia, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hiddlesworth, Hurt, I don’t know about medical shit, Intersex, I’m making this shit up, M/M, Masochist, Mentions of Rape, Molesting, Mpreg, New Writer, PTSD, Papa Hiddles, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Sad, Scar Worship, Severe Depression, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Ideation, Tom finds someone who actually appreciates him, War Vet, commitment issues, did, leave me alone lol, revenge porn, traumatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottahiddleslove208/pseuds/lottahiddleslove208
Summary: Elsa leaks Tom’s nudes as revenge. Leading Tom to be heartbroken he rejects Chris and sets out on a journey to find true love. After his reputation is torn. TRIGGER WARNING





	New Beginnings

Pain. All he feels is pain. A deep pain. Deeper than physical pain. Mental pain. His emotional status is questionable. 

He’s been betrayed. 

It’s heartbreaking that when a celebrity’s nudes get leaked and all of a sudden everyone hates them. Disappointing, too. We all have bodies and even when they aren’t they still are a little bit the same. 

Same enough not to get backlash for something that isn’t your fault. 

He didn’t even know how she got them. He’d never sent Chris any. Only one person. Clyde. Even then he didn’t want to. He was just afraid of how Clyde would react if he didn’t. 

He never wanted anyone to know. That he loved a man. That would just feed into the whole “Hiddlesworth” mess anyways. And then Clyde would get jealous. And it wouldn’t be great for anyone. 

He was currently sobbing in the bathroom. Hiccuping as he slowly put the blade up to his wrist. With a pained expression he cut deeply into his skin. Blooded spurted as he let out a pained gasp. 

Sobbing some more he moved to the other wrist. “Up the stream, not across. That means your looking for attention.” Taika would always tell him. 

Then they would all laugh and giggle. At his pain and misery. He didn’t ask for any of this. He’s a good person it couldn’t be karma. 

Or was it?

Maybe his pastor was right all along. 

Just some useless, privileged faggot. 

Even if he did end it all no one would care. He’d probably wake up surround in blood or pills mixed with vomit. All alone. Again. 

When Elsa has leaked them the whole world kicked dirt in his face. His fans turned on him. People in the streets would call him a whore and a home wrecker. 

It wasn’t even his fault. Elsa had no reason to leak them. Him and Chris slept together long before she married Chris. He just didn’t understand. 

He relaxed his shoulders and lay his head against the cold tiles. It was so peaceful. He didn’t think. Didn’t hear anything. Didn’t see past images flying around his head. 

Soon darkness swarmed him. Coldness taking over. He could finally rest. 

———

It was another day in the hospital. Joey had slept in the on-call room. He sleeps better at the hospital. 

He was assigned a new case. Some kind of suicide. The guy swallowed all his pills and slit his wrists. The usual day as a psych nurse. 

As soon as he walked into the room he knew this case was different. The man had multiple tubes in him. He was pale. All skin and bones. 

Those eyes though. Even though they held so much pain they shined. Like stars in the night sky. 

He was on breathing tubes. Feeding tubes, too. What looked to be his parents, were chatting away while he just sat there. Staring blankly at the wall. 

“Hello, you must be Mr. Hiddleston. I’m your psych nurse, Dr. Joey Rodriquez. You can call me Joey since we’ll be spending a lot of time together. I’m the nurse assigned to your suicide watch. Nice to meet you.” He said as he held out his hand to shake the others hand. 

Tom didn’t even twitch. He just sat and stared. 

“Thomas dear, why don’t you say hi. You to will be spending some time together anyways.” Diana smiled at him. 

Tom looked at his mother and slowly turned to Joey. 

“Nice to meet you. Now, piss off.” And went back to staring at the wall.

———

The alarm clock rang. It was 5:30 AM. 

Chris slowly got out of bed and groaned. He went to use the loo and get ready for a morning jog. 

As he walked out dressed in an old T-shirt and some black jogging shorts, he noticed Elsa fast asleep. Did she always look this peaceful?

She was beautiful. He was beautiful. And they made beautiful things. Tom is beautiful. Then he remembered what had happened and grimaced. Elsa didn’t look so peaceful all of a sudden. 

He hurriedly went downstairs as he tied up his tennis shoes. Walking out into the cool air he started his morning jog. 

About thirty minutes in he decided to turn around. It was summer so he had to cut his runs short to avoid heat stroke. 

The sun beat down heavily and he decided to walk the rest of the way since he downed the rest of his water five minutes ago. 

He slipped his phone out of his pocket as it started ringing. Not prepared for what he was about to here. 

He thought it would be Elsa but it was Tom. With a pained expression he picked up the phone, only to hear an elderly woman on the other end. 

“I hope your happy.” She sounded distressed. “Thanks to you my boy might not make it. That and your blabber mouth of a wife. Do us all a favor and piss off. Leave Tom alone.” She cried. 

“What do you mean? What happened to him?” Chris was starting to worry. This didn’t sound good. 

“My son is in the hospital with multiple IV’s in him because your wife is jealous. Of nothing. Thanks a lot.” And then she angrily hung up the phone. 

Tom tried to kill him self? Yeah it seemed pretty rough what was going on in the media. But it didn’t effect him of course. 

Him and Tom only slept together once and Elsa knew that. So she was a little jealous. Nobody’s perfect. Maybe Tom is just to sensitive. 

But still his heart broke at the thought of Tom attempting suicide because of him. He’ll tell him he’s sorry at one of the Infinity War events. 

Just to let him know that it’s okay. And that Tom is perfectly fine.


End file.
